True Ending - Save the Worlds
by Kyoumaru1
Summary: A Frisk that refuses to let Asriel go unsaved, well is in it any surprise that he wants to save everything? My take on what the True Ending for Undertale should be. Oneshot.


**Save the Worlds**

 _An undefined time and location_

"Make sure you're back in time for tea"

"Yes my child, I'll be making a pie today, though I haven't decided on the flavour..."

"Oh my show's on break this week so my fabulous self will definitely be there"

"Yeah bestie, we were thinking of watching a marathon of last season's anime"

"Ohhhh my god I can't believe Mew Mew got a THIRD anime season it's just unbelievable and that scene in the classroom on the first week of school, that was just a perfect example of one the long running themes of the series they actually managed to..."

"Well this has turned into quite an... *animated* discussion"

"Please stop. "

"Heh, well kid good luck, if anyone can do it it's you, oh take this cushion, I get the feeling he'll need it"

"Yeah, if you managed to SAVE even *me*, this should be a walk in the park"

"Oh human, I packed some spaghetti for you if you get hungry along the way!"

"Alright once you're ready just hit that button, you already know what to do to come back..."

You look around and smile as your friends voices surround you just before hitting a button, the last thing you hear before darkness envelops you is a last reminder to check if anime is real over there.

* * *

 **Save the Worlds**

 _Genocide Route – Last Corridor_

Sans eyes snap open as he feels a concentrated burst of killing intent directed towards him, the scene in front of him brings him to consciousness instantly. A twisted visage of hatred leaps towards him with a bloodied knife thrust forward. Without a moment's hesitation, Sans forcibly throws his body to the side, dodging the viscious cutting implement by a hairs breadth

 _I really messed up now, how the hell did I fall asleep while facing this bastard, guess all that laziness is ingrained into my bones (heh). Can't even get serious when I want to... But even so, I can't let this guy go any further, no matter what._

"Heh, didja really think you would be ab-"

Before Sans even finishes the line, he realises he's dead. The feeling of another flash of killing intent is unmistakable and there's no way he can dodge a second time. His body is heavy with exhaustion and the previous jump already put him off-balance, with no options available he relied on his mouth to distract the kid but it looks like that wasn't gonna cut it.

Sans shuts his eyes expecting to feel the cold blade of steel rip through his bones and spill his precious ketchup everywhere, but instead the shock of a large explosion sends him flying backwards instead.

For the second time in 5 seconds, Sans finds himself opening his eyes to an unexpected scene. A young teen in a striped shirt and blue pressed jeans, with unkempt shoulder length hair standing in a small crater is what greets him. The teen looks familiar but Sans can't quite place him, although the feeling he gets from the teen is nothing he's experienced before. Even battered and broken as he is, upon this new arrival Sans can't help but feel like getting up, like it isn't over yet, there's a voice that tells him to keep fighting no matter what. He tries to struggle to his feet but to no avail, his body is all out.

Meanwhile the teen is looking around, he spots the fallen kid with the knife in his hand and the cruel look in his eyes. A grimace develops on the teens face that disappears just as quickly as he keeps looking around, as if he has more important things to find. Finally, he spots Sans a few metres back, splayed across the ground but trying his damnedest to get back on his feet. He hurriedly jogs over and hands him a cushion.

"Heeeey Sans, you alright there? No need to get up on my account, oh and take this, it's a gift from someone who cares about you a lot."

Confused, Sans stops trying to stand up for a bit and takes the time taking the cushion to give the teen a onceover. He has an androgynous look and his fringe almost falls over his eyes, but the smile he gives Sans is warm and full of love, something he hasn't seen since his friends and family started getting slaughtered.

"Wh-what? Wh-who are you? What are you doing- No that's not important, I nee- I need to get up. I have to stop him, I can't let him get any-"

"Hey hey relax, I know all about that kid and I'm here to solve all your problems. Oh and don't worry, I understand how it feels, even if nobody else does. Now just sit down there on that cushion and rest those old bones, someone went to great lengths to make sure you had that. You've done enough, let me take it from here."

Both the look of care on the teens face and the feeling emanating from his soul is telling Sans to trust him. But even so, Sans has one last question he needs answered.

"Who are you?"

"Hmmm, you wouldn't recognise the name anyway... Oh I got it, you know those dreams you've been having? Well, take it from someone who knows, if you believe in them hard enough...

Sometimes **Dreams** do come true"

Sitting there on the cracked tiles of the Last Corridor with a cushion in hand, Sans looks at the back of the teen as he slowly approaches the fallen kid and feels something he thought he would never feel again after his brother was brutally murdered,

A glimmer of **Hope**.

* * *

 **Save the Worlds**

Chara was pissed.

After countless reloads he had finally managed to get through this stupid skeleton with all his goddamned tricks. He had used up all his recovery items but it would have all been worth it if he could have just cleaved that wise cracking pile of bones in two. But right before he dealt the final blow he'd gotten blown backwards and his HP was critical. There shouldn't have been anyone left to oppose him so he had no idea what happened. He'd killed all the rest of them except Asgore and Flowey, but he knew Asgore would be in his throne room and for some reason Flowey hadn't turned up at all this entire time, even at the start. He seemed to be hiding for some reason. Flowey wouldn't dare attack him though, no matter what.

"So you're the one behind all this."

An unfamiliar voice called out to him causing Chara to focus on the speaker. It was just some human he would have to kill before finishing off Sans, who he noticed was on the floor behind the soon to be dead human taking a seat on a cushion.

"PHHHBBBTTTFFFTTTTThhhhhhtffft..."

"Heh, the old whoopee cushion trick, never fails. So, Chara right? What say you put down that knife, release the souls of those monsters, and get out of that kids body? Sounds like a great idea right?"

Chara had no idea who this idiot was or how he knew his name, but it didn't matter. Gripping his knife tightly he gets to his feet and assumes a combat stance, prepared to rip the fool apart.

"Welp, guess you're not much for talking eh, that was never gonna work anyway. But well, my mom always taught me to talk to people first so..."

The easy smile falls from the humans face as he settles into a harder look, his hands hang by his side loosely and he sets his legs shoulder width apart, ready to move at anytime.

"My name is Frisk, and if you think you can continue hurting my friends,

 **You're not gonna have a good time** "

With growing horror, Chara realises he recognises that look in the humans eyes, the set of his jaw, the meaning behind that posture, the feeling pulsating off his soul, it was one that was deeply familiar to him, the thing that allowed him to kill what should have been much stronger enemies than himself, he would recognise it anywhere. He feels his own weakening, wavering against such an indomitable pressure, that look on his face, it could only mean one thing. That human

 **is filled with determination.**

* * *

 **Save the Worlds**

 _X turns later_

Chara was having a bad time.

Everything about this FIGHT was off, it was nothing like he was used to. When he first started attacking Frisk he had expected only two possible outcomes, either he slaughtered the idiot with ease and continued on to Sans, or Frisk turned out to be just as tough or even stronger than Sans and he would get wiped out and be forced to reload the encounter (he had no more recovery items and 1 HP left after all).

But instead, it had lasted an absurd amount of turns, and neither of them were any worse for wear than before, or at least the human wasn't, Chara was getting tired. The FIGHT was completely different from any of the ones from all his memories, when they got into battle, instead of seeing Frisk standing in front of him, he was presented with a box with a red heart in it, one that was achingly familiar. Confused he had proceeded to try to FIGHT, but instead of the typical moving bar across the screen he was presented with a large number of Real Knives.

Chara eventually figured out how to use them, mimicking the various monsters he had spent his time killing, he started sending the knives at Frisk in increasingly complex and intricate patterns that after a while, he doubted he would have been able to dodge himself. For some reason he could never send them in a solid line to block off the whole box, whenever he tried the knives would turn either orange or blue, making it an easy task for Frisk to either move through them or stand still. And yet, no matter how ridiculously small the window for Frisk to dodge out of his knives, he still somehow managed to do it, at one point he even tried the typical full surround trick but it was easily outmaneuvered. It was strange, Frisk would be moving at a normal speed most of the time, but all of a sudden as the knives closed in, his heart would start moving at an incredible speed, Chara had no idea how he could reliably move that fast in such an enclosed space, he knew for sure he would have hit one of the knives by accident if he tried.

And now, Chara is running out of energy, his recent attacks have been more token than anything else, repeated patterns of spiraling waves that Frisk easily dodges. Chara drops to his knees, his knife hanging loosely at his side.

"What? Giving up already? Wow, I honestly expected a longer FIGHT. But I guess that's about all the determination I can expect from someone who relies almost completely on his weapons and LV. Let me tell you something good, I only have 20 HP, if any of your Knives even nick me, I'm dead. But that's never going to happen, I've spent too long sparring with Sans to let someone as weak as you ever touch me."

Chara frantically tries to get out of the battle menu, trying anything he can to reset to his last SAVE, maybe this was just a onetime thing, maybe next time he beats Sans this monster won't show up. But nothing he tries works, even trying to shut everything down fails. By now, the knife is has completely slipped from his grip and has fallen to the floor.

"Are you trying to reach your SAVE file? Don't even bother, a good friend of mine once taught me the proper way to use the power to SAVE, and as long as I'm around, nobody is going to go around destroying timelines. But that's not the important part, what's important about this, is that you're no longer trying to FIGHT me. In other words,

 **you've lost the Determination to FIGHT**."

As if that last line was an execution sentence, Frisk raises his hand and starts to pull something out of Chara. With a horrified scream, Chara feels something being ripped out of his soul, he feels his body weakening. A quick look at his status shows his HP and LV dropping rapidly as he sees balls of light start rapidly being pulled out of him.

"I promised Asriel and Sans that I would SAVE everyone, and that includes you guys! Just because you're not a part of my timeline doesn't mean I can't SAVE you!" Frisk growls out with a determined expression, his face visibly contorting with the effort.

Lights continue to pour out of Chara until his LV once again reaches 1, his EXP at 0. Frisk sits down heavily in exhaustion, that little trick had taken a lot out of him. The lights slowly drift down onto the floor and settle themselves into the various shapes of the monsters that were killed. Sans can't believe his eyes when Papyrus's body reforms itself in front of him, he quickly moves over and takes his face in his hands, trying to wake Papyrus up.

"He'll be fine Sans, just give him some time to rest and your cool brother will be up and cringing at your puns in no time."

Chara is lying on the ground limply, unable to comprehend what was going on, how could this happen? He was going to destroy the world, he was supposed to control Frisk's soul, how could he be crushed like this? His mind briefly patronised the idea of reloading his SAVE, but he quickly dismissed it, knowing that what that monster had said was true. His body is exhausted, he can't move a single inch, even lifitng a finger would take too much effort. Yet for some reason, he feels himself get lighter and lighter, even though he feels no less tired.

"Now it looks like there's nothing left for me to do Chara, I don't even have to remove you from that body anymore. The body itself is ejecting you, there's no longer any part of Frisk that you can latch on to, the determination to FIGHT and kill is all gone, you will never ever be able to take control again, I don't know where you're going, but you'll never hurt any of my friends again."

With a gasp Chara realises it's true, he can see the boy's body below him, and try as he might he can't get back inside. Looking around desperately for anything he can cling onto, he spots a small yellow flower looking at him sadly.

"Goodbye Chara, I hope you find peace wherever you're going, you probably don't deserve it, but you were still my best friend. So, I wish you well."

With a last glance at the tears streaking down the flowers face, Chara feels himself being embraced by a light, and just like that, he is no more.

* * *

 **Save the Worlds**

Sans is in tears, he holds his brother in his hands, praying against all odds that Papyrus would open his eyes.

"Sans? Is it raining? Oh dear we're going to have to recalibrate the puzzles..."

A look of disbelief washes over Sans face, and that's as far as Papyrus gets before he's wrapped up in a (nearly) bone-crushing hug from his dearest brother.

"S-sans urgh, I can barely, feel my femurs..."

"You're awive, I can't.. you're a-sniff-live... It's.. hic"

"Hey Sans buddy relax, I told you everything would be alright didn't I? Now come on give your brother some space, you can drown him in your tears as much as you want when I'm gone, I need to talk to you a bit before I leave"

Frisk gently separates Sans from his brother while carrying the unconscious body of a boy. Reluctantly, Sans goes along with the movement and takes a look at the kid in Frisk's arms. With a shock he realises this is the same bloodthirsty lunatic who was just trying to kill him, and (apparently unsuccessfully) killed all his friends. But it was nearly impossible to recognise him, his face was no longer permanently twisted into a mask of murderlust, and there was no blood splatter across his cheek, his body was limp instead of tense with battle hunger and he looked relaxed, almost innocent.

"So Sans, you're gonna be the only one who knows what happened here, the rest of them probably won't remember anything except that a human fell into the underworld. I need you to understand something very important. This kid is not Chara, he is a victim just like the rest of you, his body was used to do things he would never have approved of if he was in control. I know it's a lot to ask when you've seen this body do so many terrible things, but if you can, please take care of him. And if you really can't bring yourself to look at him, at least send him back up to Earth to live with the humans."

"Anyway, you're not gonna have to worry about timelines or any of that stuff anymore, with Chara gone, and Asriel being able to keep his memories between timelines, nobody else is gonna mess around with them. So the dreams and nightmares should stop. Now, I've gotta go get rid of the barrier and stuff so... good luck explaining everything!"

Without another word, Frisk quickly rushes off to the throne room with a flower doggedly keeping pace with him, before he gets out of earshot Sans hears Frisk's last few words, "Come on Asriel we'll get you your soul back after this"

Mind reeling, Sans decides to do the one trick he always falls back on when things get too crazy, to just go with it. He looks down at the kid Frisk placed in his arms and notices him opening his eyes with a yawn.

"Hey kid, rise and shine. So, whats your name?"

"Frisk"

"Wow kiddo, that's a Hero's name you know, well who knows, maybe one day when you're a bit older, you can save all the worlds too."

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi guys! Thanks for reading this. I had this idea knocking about in my head and since I'm no sick artist I can't draw an awesome comic for you guys to appreciate (I know that's all the rage in this fandom) and I didn't want to just post some plot points and ideas so I decided to write out the whole thing. If any artist would like to draw this out, feel free! Just make sure to credit me somewhere. Now if anyone is confused by the story or wants to ask me any questions feel free to do so in the reviews! I'll do my best to answer everything I can. To start us off I have 2 questions I came up with (basically I wanted to tell you guys the answers and made the questions to match them) 

What's the whole idea behind this? 

Basically when I finished Undertale's True Pacifist route, I, like many other players could not bear the fact that you couldn't save Asriel, I did everything I could to try to get him to come up with us, but to no avail. Eventually I watched the genocide route on youtube (yes I'm a non-resetter) and I was pretty miffed that the genocide final boss was so awesome, (the music and the fight itself, and sans badassness) we would never get to see that in the True Pacifist route. And also, the ending to the genocide route seems to "defeat" the true pacifist one, although I guess if you never reset that doesn't happen. But going with the whole multiple timelines thing, I realised that there was a genocide timeline where everyone died and Chara destroyed everything. Which sucks. Then I had an epiphany, if my Frisk was already so dead set on saving Asriel, there's no way he would stop there, he would try to save ALL the worlds too. There WILL be a timeline where there is a Frisk so determined to SAVE everyone that he does this. And so, he manages to save Asriel, convinces Alphys to create a device to hop to the genocide timeline, comes up with a plan to defeat Chara and completely remove him from the timelines and spends his time training with the strongest monsters so he can actually beat Chara. Thus leading to this story and the "True Ending". 

Do you see how this could be implemented in the game? 

Yes! I actually came up with this idea completely within the game setting, and then realised I can't program or draw at all so I wouldn't be able to present it as a hack or a comic so I decided to write it out instead (sorry if my writing sucks too but trust me its better than my art). Basically how I saw it was that at the end of the True Pacifist route, before you go up to human world, you do some ridiculously convoluted or difficult thing in order to save Asriel. Some of the ideas I came up with were talking to Asriel once per day, every day, for a month, another more sane one was visiting every single SAVE point in the entire game once each (the idea is that you are saving the bits of Asriel's soul that's floating around after he died and eventually you get them all and give them to flowey who becomes Asriel again, this is the one I imagine happening in this story which is what Frisk is doing after dealing with the barrier). Basically the idea is that the player proves that they are the Frisk that would do anything to Save everyone, they get started on the route to the True Ending. After saving Asriel,you get brought to the human world, and maybe Sans mentions his nightmares to you, and you rush off saying you have to talk to Alphys. The credits will roll, with some slightly different scenes (Sans training you, Alphys working on the device, Asriel playing with his parents and you, an older you doing whatever) and the postcredits scene can be a hint about the true ending. After you go back to the main menu, Asriel says something like "Do you really think you can save me there too?" And instead of a true reset, it's a normal reset (so flowey keeps his memories about being saved by you, and what you're gonna do in this timeline). To reach the True ending, you have to play through the Genocide route all the way up to Sans, and right before you kill him, the above scene happens. As combat begins, you're playing as Frisk instead of Chara, and you realise you've just been watching Chara go through the genocide route waiting for the right moment to strike (when he's at his strongest which is when he's beaten the strongest monster ie Sans, but you can't bear to watch him die so yeah. You want him at his strongest cos you want to completely destroy his will to FIGHT, which stops Chara from being able to possess Frisk anymore) So basically a ridiculously hard battle plays out with the knives and stuff (Btw the special trick in this battle is that some parts are not possible to dodge at normal speed, so some signal will flash or something and you'll have to press a key which sends you into bullet time, slowing everything down, which just looks like you're going super fast to Chara, this is the result of training with Sans!), probably with a kickass BGM and after a set number of turns (with lines like "His determination is wavering") you eventually win and Save everyone. Maybe the epilogue could be a bit better but that's a bit too mushy for me. Finally I want to make it clear, you don't always get the True Ending, it depends on the player. If you do Genocide before figuring out how to save Asriel, you can never get the True Ending, if you never figure out the True Ending it never happens, and somewhere monsters are suffering in an alternate timeline. Hopefully someone with programming skills sees this and makes a hack of the game or something! Fingers crossed.


End file.
